Never Gonna Get Us
by Jenken
Summary: Yohji and Ken escape the pains of working in the shop to find their true relationship. However, the perfect dream comes to an end since all fairy tales don't last forever. (Yaoi-YohjixKen)
1. Love and Chaos

A/N: Just a simple little fic describing Yohji and Ken's day that leads to them discovering a new form of relationship. It actually might continue to be many, many chapters! Yes, shounen-ai. Read it if you like that. And by shounen-ai, I mean male x male relationships. Read and enjoy! ^ ^ Sankyuu!  
  
Domo Arigatou: Cel-chan! ^ ^! She's my new beta-reader and I luff her for it. Sankyuu much Cel-chan!  
  
Title: Never Gonna Get Us  
  
The sun was brighter than it had been in a long time. The golden rays shined through glass windows into a tiny flower shop. Every petal glowed with nature's glory throughout the store where the crowd of fan girls piled high. An average days at the Koneko no Sumu Ie. Well, it could have been an average day had the view outside the shop been so alluring.  
  
Ken sighed. Of all days why had he been stuck inside this stuffy shop? It was a perfect day for soccer! He could be out and about kicking his beloved black and white ball across a dewed field, but no. The brown- haired bishounen had to put up with pollen and hormone driven high school girls. This was no way to spend a bright summer day such as this! Ken closed the cash register with a huff.  
  
Across the shop a tall, elegant man glanced out into the sun. It was rare that he would journey out into the day. Instincts led him to be a night person, but there was something about today. There was also something about the brunette on the other side of the shop. Yohji sighed. This burning lust was as bright as the day was. Sometime soon he would have to admit it to the boy, but then he doubted the results to be in his favor. Glancing about the shop once more, he saw their fearless-stick-up-the-ass leader. Maybe all leaders were supposed to be anal. Like that one guy with the glasses in Schwarz. Maybe there was a monthly meeting where all of the anal leaders of the world got together and read Idiots Guide to Being an Asswhole or Constant PMS for Dummies. Maybe Yohji had sunstroke.  
  
As if on cue, the red-head's glare turned on him, "Get back to work." and then the constant, "Buy something or get out." Aya really needed some new catch phrases.  
  
A sudden crash brought Yohji to drop his sunglasses across the bridge of his nose. Ah, the clumsiness of Ken comes through again. Yohji glided easily through the crowd over to Ken and picked up the shattered pieces of a clay pot. "You really should be more careful, KenKen."  
  
Ken only blushed and tried to sink into the floor during a fit of embarrassment. "I-I...." The ex-soccer player looked down at the floor.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's all according to plan." The playboy grinned. "Follow me. Aya will just think we're taking this mess out to the trash." Yohji got up with all of the bits of pot in a large plastic bag and dragged an utterly confused Ken with him out to the trash can in the front.  
  
"Yohji! What are you doing?" Ken rushed to keep up with the taller man's long strides. Any faster and Ken would be dragged across the sidewalk.  
  
The older assassin in question kept a firm grip on the younger boys tanned skin. "Shh...he might hear you." Yohji glanced at the preoccupied Aya who was still inside the shop before sliding against the building and sneaking away with a clueless Ken beside him. Whispering an explanation, just so Ken wouldn't blow their cover, Yohji leaned down beside one tanned ear. "We shouldn't be trapped here all day. I say we take a little vacation for right now."  
  
"But...but..." Ken couldn't help but shiver with the tingling sensation of warm breath on sensitive skin. "...Alright."  
  
Yohji and Ken raced past building after building. There was a strange feeling of joy passing between the two. Their hearts raced from the running and feeling of illegality of fleeing from work. Before long they slowed, out of breath yet laughing all the same.  
  
Ken grinned and looked up to his companion. "Where are we going, Yotan?"  
  
"Well, where do you wanna go?" Yohji hadn't actually thought about where they were heading. He just ran as fast as he could in one direction. Somehow, in a peculiar way, it didn't matter. Just as long as Ken was beside him, nothing mattered.  
  
Observing his surrounding for a brief moment, Ken suddenly nearly jumped with glee. "The park is just a few blocks away! I love the park!" The overjoyed brunette dragged a groaning blonde away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Are you quite done?" Yohji watched Ken bounce around the soccer field with some of the kids. In all honesty, the playboy didn't mind a bit. In fact, he enjoyed it. He never really tried to take the time to watch this event where Ken found his greatest release from his troubles. Then again, the only part Yohji was really paying attention to was the shirtless man running breathless and sweaty across the field. However, the simple, innocent smile that graced the boy's lips gave the older man a fuzzy feeling inside. "For my own sake I hope he's done..." Yohji whispered to himself.  
  
Ken walked over, still on his adrenaline rush. "Sorry, Yotan. I got all caught up in the game." He grinned and rubbed his hand through his unruly hair. "So...uh...what do you wanna do? It's really hot out here. I think some shade would be good about now."  
  
Yohji sighed. "Ya think so?" Standing up with cat-like grace, he walked past the brunette into a patch of trees were he'd previously seen a bench along a path graced with flowers of every color. He recalled a few of their names. There were snapdragons, daffodils, pansies, and a few random types of wild flowers spread about. This place would be perfect. While his friend had been playing soccer, Yohji devised a plan on how he would accomplish his own personal goal to seduce *his* KenKen. Yohji couldn't wait.  
  
There was nothing like sitting down in the shade after a game of soccer. Well, it hadn't quite been a game, but it was fun all the same. Now he could just sit here pleasantly with his best friend. 'And love interest,' he thought bitterly. He couldn't stand the fact that he was muddling with such a "nice" relationship with Yohji in such a way. Boy-next-door KenKen had fallen for a ladies man. The neighborhood playboy, if anything. With saddened thoughts of love not meant to be, Ken sighed lightly and laid on the grass to watch the steady change of afternoon to dusk.  
  
"You okay?" Yohji raised an eyebrow. Ken looked deep in thought. Oh, he knew Ken was smarter than her appeared, but it wasn't usually so obvious. "Are you getting bored?"  
  
"Oh no! No! I'm perfectly fine! I was just...um...er...admiring the sky."  
  
Yohji raised an eyebrow. "Really."  
  
Blinking and blushing all at once, Ken only nodded.  
  
This would never work. Ken seemed much too...out of it. 'Oh look at that. He's already falling asleep.' Yohji's spirits dropped. 'He does look sweet sleeping...' The blonde smiled gently but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Innocent little Ken was sleeping, yet he was at the moment clinging to Yohji's waist. His mouth went dry, 'He's a snuggler.'  
  
Within a few minutes Ken was very nearly attached to his friend. Not that Yohji wasn't in paradise, of course. He contentedly draped his hand over Ken's soft hair while staring up at the sky. This was what life was supposed to be like. This was what everyday should feel like. This...isn't the time for rain to start falling.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"...Yotan...?"  
  
"KenKen?"  
  
Ken looked up suddenly and blushed epic proportions. "Oh! I'm really sorry! That wasn't supposed to happen! I'm really sorry! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!"  
  
"Ken!" Yohji stared at him for a moment until the brunette quieted. "It's okay."  
  
The soccer player looked towards the ground, completely embarrassed. He seemed to be trying to sink into the ground itself. That might actually be possible since the rain began to pelt down upon the two men.  
  
"Come on, Ken! Let's find some cover. I don't like my hair being wet." Yohji grumbled and grabbed Ken's warm hand. Oh yes, he despised the rain now. Rain ended his cuddle time with Ken.  
  
Ken only nodded and allowed himself to be led to the wooden cover of a small gazebo among the flowers. They watched the rain pour down before glancing at each other. Both of them were soaked with warm summer rain, from head to foot. Yohji just stared at the droplets trickling from Ken's hair, down his face, to his shirt, and into unknown territory.  
  
"Yohji...when I was asleep...I..."  
  
"Ken..." The blonde breathed huskily.  
  
Ken glanced at jade eyes and his breath caught in his throat. "Yohji...I..."  
  
Yohji grinned and placed two fingers over Ken's lips. "I know." The taller florist leaned down and replaced his fingers with caressing lips. Even if brief, the kiss tasted as sweet as summer air. It tasted like Ken.  
  
The two could only stare at each other, still only inches away. Timidly, they pressed lips together again. And again. And again. Yohji wrapped strong arms around *his* Ken, and held him as close as he could.  
  
Ken sighed and rested his head upon Yohji's chest. "Yotan...Aya's gonna kill us..."  
  
Yohji placed a gentle kiss on Ken's forehead. "Don't worry, KenKen. He's never gonna get us."  
  
~~~~  
  
It wasn't long before the passing summer drizzle stopped to allow the clouds through. Yohji and Ken, hand in hand, walked contentedly back towards the Koneko. Sure, they new all hell was about to break loose in the name of Aya, but who cared? They had found each other in the vast world, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Well...it would have been a bit nicer had Aya not looked as though he were burning a hole through the cement in front of the shop.  
  
"Oi...Aya-kun..." Ken meeped and slid to hide behind Yohji.  
  
Yohji sweat-dropped and eyed the pissed off red-head. "Hello! Did we miss anything?" Aya took a step forward the "shi-ne" look all over him. "Eh...time to go, KenKen."  
  
Ken nodded and the two backed off with loud laughing following them. It was only moments before they reached the other side of the street to look back and see Aya still fuming. They leaned over to dull the cramping ache from laughing so hard in their side. When they dared to look back up, they saw that Aya seemed no longer angry. Actually he seemed to be trying to find a way across the slow traffic of the street to get to them. He looked...scared. Neither Yohji nor Ken had time to register the loud yell from Aya as a loud screech filled their ears. A car that apparently collided with another sped down the pavement towards them as time stood still.  
  
Yohji looked down beside him at the mangled and still body sprawled across the ground that bad been so joyous and full of energy only moments ago. "...Ken...?"  
  
~~~~~~ AN: Gomen nasai, KenKen. T__T Originally this fic was gonna be really, really sugary sweet and happy. But Cel-chan and I did some brainstorming and came up with ways to throw angst parties. Arigatou Cel-chan! ^^! *glomp* Want more chapters? Pay with reviews. D 


	2. Forgotten

Title: Never Gonna Get Us  
  
Warning: Yaoi  
  
Pairing: YohjixKen  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss Kreuz and I don't own the song that I based this title off. It's Never Gonna Get Us by Tatu.  
  
Author Note: Don't hate me just yet ^^; I never write sad endings to stories. I just have to make them end happily. As I was writing I realize this chapter gets depressing, but I'll make sure to end it on a happy note. Happier than the LAST chapter ended. *sweat drop* I didn't expect it to span so many chapters. It's probably gonna be more than three now. And I don't know if it will turn lemon. I've never written a lemon and it would probably be bad. I'd likely get my fic kicked of FF.net for doing so too. Grr. I'll just see what the readers say (as in you!) Now, let's see how KenKen is doing.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Yohji fidgeted nervously in the hospital waiting room. How long had he been there? He could estimate the time on the amount of cigarettes that disappeared from his nearly empty pack. His time spent in the white, sterile room allowed him adequate time to think the day through.  
  
//"...Ken...?"  
  
"Come here, Yohji. Ken...will be okay."  
  
"Ken...?"  
  
"Omi! Call an ambulance!"  
  
"Hai, Aya-kun!"  
  
"...Ken..."//  
  
'I must be cursed.' He thought bitterly, breaking away from his tormenting memories. 'If I hadn't brought Ken with me...if I hadn't left...' Yohji shook his head and resumed his pacing.  
  
"Yohji-kun!" The usually genki teen walked up to him slowly with puffy eyes to hint at his crying earlier. "The doctor!"  
  
The blonde playboy looked towards the door to see a middle-aged man smiling kindly towards the three anxious boys. "You're waiting for news of Hidaka Ken, ne?"  
  
Yohji could only nod. "How..." He found himself choking on his usually smooth words. "How is he?"  
  
Looking down at the chart in his hands, the doctor scanned the scribbled words. "It wasn't as bad as we thought, really. Hidaka-san is very lucky. Although...he hit his head rather hard. We don't know if this will cause any long term damage. We can only wait until he wakes up."  
  
"He's out of surgery?" Omi, along with Yohji and even Aya, looked hopeful.  
  
"Yes." The doctor smiled. "Go right ahead, but do be careful around him." Three boys rushed through the hospital after thanking the doctor sincerely. Pausing in front of a closed door in the intensive care unit, they pushed it open quietly. Lying upon the bed in the white washed room laid a very passive Ken. Numerous bruises covered his features along with multiple bandages, but he looked only to be sleeping peacefully. Machines that beeped and booped and made all sorts of sounds surrounded the bed. Were they helping him live or were they taunting those without a mechanical life?  
  
Aya looked away from Ken, bitterly reminded of his dear sister. His eyes landed on Yohji who stood beside him, and he understood what must have happened earlier that day. Love ran deep in jade green eyes for the boy lying on cotton sheets.  
  
"Omi...want a soda?"  
  
"Hai, Aya-kun! Arigatou!" Omi, encouraged by the fact that Ken seemed better than they thought, bounded off behind the red-head.  
  
When the door closed, Yohji took a deep breath and approached the bed. "Hey KenKen. You were only away from me for a few hours, but I already missed you." He smiled lightly and brushed a few pieces of hair across a tanned forehead. "Did you see how Aya didn't yell at us for skipping out on work? Aren't we lucky? We're in for it when you get better though. He'll make us work double shifts, I bet. Ken...you should get better soon, right? What will we tell the kids on Saturday when you're supposed to teach them soccer? Who's gonna carry the heavy pots around the shop? Don't start being lazy like me...Ken." Yohji watched for any sign of the life in the still sleeping brunette. "Damn it! It's not supposed to be like this! We're supposed to live happily ever after! We're supposed to live the rest of our days happily. Wake up for me, KenKen. Tell me to stop smoking. Tell me to stop drinking. Tell me you love me..."  
  
Yohji pulled a chair up beside the hospital bed and laid his head down carefully. "I'll just have to wait for you then."  
  
Each day passed by slowly. Aya and Omi returned to the shop to handle things there. Yohji stayed with Ken every moment he could. The nurses even set up a bed in Ken's room for Yohji to sleep by. Ken improved slowly but surely each day, but did not wake up. They all dreaded he was descending into the darkness of a coma. Until, of course, he woke up on the fourth day.  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
Three heads shot up.  
  
"Where the hell...?"  
  
"Ken-kun!"  
  
"Ken."  
  
"KenKen..."  
  
The brunette stared at the three men in the room. His eyesight had yet to clear, so all he saw was one short and one tall blonde and a red head. Rubbing his eyes with a grunt of pain, he blinked again and looked around the room.  
  
"Um...sorry, but...who are all of you?"  
  
"Amnesia?"  
  
Yohji listened to the conversation but understood nothing of it. He knew about amnesia. He knew sometimes it lasted only days, but he also knew it could last for years.  
  
"Hai. We know he's okay to go home, but...he needs special attention."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Omi nodded. "We will take good care of him."  
  
"It's wonderful that he has such good friends. All we need for you to do is fill out his release papers."  
  
They walked off, leaving Yohji to his thoughts. 'He forgot me...Not only me but everyone else! Even Weiss! Does that mean we don't...that I don't mean anything to him? No. He's ill. He can't help it. But...how could he forget?'  
  
Yohji stood up and shook his head. Such thoughts were better off left alone. All he could do right now was help his Ken as the doctors had said to do. He should be happy, anyway. Ken could come home. They'd be together again even if they barely had a together anymore.  
  
~~~ "Welcome home, Ken-kun!" Omi said as happily as he could at the confused look on Ken's face.  
  
"...Yeah. Home." Ken looked about and recognized nothing. The flowers, the rooms, the people were all a mystery. He could tell that it hurt these three guys, but he couldn't just tell them that he knew them. Ken disliked liars. At least he knew that much.  
  
"Remember anything?" The tall blonde next to him watched him eagerly. Ken recognized sadness in his eyes every time he looked at him. Did Ken do something to him before his accident or something?  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh..." The blonde shook his head and walked in.  
  
"Gomen...uh..." Ken stuttered.  
  
"Yohji. You used to call me Yotan, though." Yohji refused to face him.  
  
Ken sighed and quickly asked directions to his own room and slammed the door. He hated seeing the hurt look in the man's face. The blonde looked...heartbroken, for the lack of a better word. Could they have been something more than friends? Ken shrugged the thoughts away and looked around the room. He ran his hands along his possessions. The black and white ball laying on his floor made him feel warm. Soccer. Yeah, he could remember soccer. He could remember the green field and the sunlight kissing his skin. Setting the ball down, he looked around again and found a picture taken in the flower shop they apparently worked in. They all looked so happy together. Yohji, with one arm slung over a blushing Ken's shoulders, looked so natural there.  
  
//"Yotan!"  
  
"Aw, you're so cute when you blush, Ken."  
  
"Yooohji! Stop it!"//  
  
Ken held his head from the pain. Yes, they had to be something more. Were they...lovers? Ken's head ache pounded through his brain, but he had to know.  
  
The brunette flipped open a photo album and looked through it. Pictures...so many pictures. Yohji looking at him with so much tenderness, Yohji teasing him, Yohji beside him.  
  
//"Yohji..."  
  
"Mm...Ken..."//  
  
Ken held his head again. "I don't want to know anymore!" He threw the pictures to the ground and laid down on his bed. Or did they share that bed? Pulling himself under the covers, Ken buried his head into the pillow and whispered to himself. "I don't know what hurts more. Remembering or knowing I forgot."  
  
~~~~  
  
Wee! ^_^; KenKen is okay! Well, I guess he could be better. The road to recovery is hard. *nod nod* Think he'll remember? Think someone else will find him before he does? Oh, and Schwarz will come into the next chapter. What fun. Read and review!! Gotta get my muse moving somehow!  
  
Schuldig Muse: I'm moving, I'm moving. *snore* 


	3. Never Again

Title: Never Gonna Get Us  
  
Warning: Yaoi  
  
Pairing: YohjixKen  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss Kreuz and I don't own the song that I based this title off. It's Never Gonna Get Us by Tatu.  
  
Author Note: Surprise! I apologize sincerely for never updating this again. I stumbled upon it and decided that I really should bring it back. That along with my other fan fictions (not necessarily under this name). I'm gonna work very hard since Anime Mid Atlantic is coming up this coming Friday and I can't wait! Another fan fiction that I am probably going to have to update on is die Sonne Scheint (on my old ff.net name). Although that will probably be deleted and re-posted under this name. But I'm going to loose all of my wonderful reviews so when you see that up again check it out! Meanwhile, enjoy this update. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ken-kun! It's time for dinner!" Omi look expectantly up the stairs. After no reply, he returned to their small kitchen sadly. "He's still in his room."  
  
Yohji got up from his seat at the table and grinned slightly before ruffling Omi's hair. "Don't worry, Chibi. I'll go check on him. Keep dinner warm, okay?"  
  
"Hai, Yohji-kun." Omi smiled at the usual annoying hair ruffling. 'Poor Yohji-kun,' he though. 'I hope he won't give up on Ken-kun.'  
  
****  
  
Ken stared at the ceiling, trying to remember what he could which seemed to be about nothing concerning these three guys. He knew he had soccer and he knew what happened at least. He remembered the licking flames of the fire and he remembered the bitter taste of betrayal. And then, like the his career, his memories died. Blank. After that it was all blank besides the few seconds with the taller blonde he recalled. Still, he wasn't sure if that was real or just a dream. It didn't feel real. He wasn't sure if he wanted it to be real, but he did know that he had to find out.  
  
A knock on his door woke him from his mental pep-talk. "Come in."  
  
"KenKen, Omi called you for dinner but..." Yohji stopped and looked down at the photo strewn floor. Pictures of them all together in the flower shop, at the carnival they'd all gone to, on their birthdays.  
  
Ken looked down at the floor as well. "Ah...I'm sorry...Yohji-kun. It's just that...I was looking through the photos and they fell."  
  
Yohji didn't know what hurt more. The fact that Ken called him "Yohji-kun" or that he had just lied to him. "I see. It's dinner time."  
  
"Hai! I'll be down in a minute." Ken smiled sheepishly and got up to go down with a man he'd known he hurt but couldn't remember why.  
  
****  
  
"And then there was the time that Aya-kun chased you and Yohji around the flower shop for spraying him with the water hose!"  
  
Ken watched the others fondly remember that time that he had forgotten. These...friend's of his were trying to jumpstart his memory, but it had yet to work. Dinner was done but Ken still picked at his desert. But now as the night grew later, they all had hope that somehow Ken would remember something. They watched him carefully for any sign of recollection until a new red-head with bouncing red curls came in.  
  
"Manx-san!"  
  
A fork clattered to the ground as Ken stared at the woman. He knew this woman. He knew she brought something with her every time she came that made him want to run away. He knew he dreaded doing what she asked. Most importantly, he knew that he'd killed people before and that she was part of the reason why.  
  
"No!" He screamed, standing up as his chair fell down and backed away like a frightened lamb. "Please! No!"  
  
Yohji rushed over to Ken's shaking body and embraced him like the brunette had never forgotten him. "Manx! Go to the mission room. Now!" He nearly growled as he held tighter to the scared man in his arms. Manx nodded, her curls bouncing, and rushed down to the mission room alone.  
  
"Please...no..." Ken buried his face into Yohji's chest as a child waking from a nightmare would. "Not anymore..."  
  
"Shh...it's okay, Sweetie. Don't worry. It's okay." The usually rowdy man whispered soothingly into the younger boy's ear and rocked gently as Omi and Aya approached him cautiously.  
  
"Ken-kun...what's wrong? You know we wouldn't hurt you." Omi smiled at Ken who'd raised his head.  
  
"Please don't make me do it again..."  
  
"Do what?" Aya asked as gently as he possibly could.  
  
"I don't want to kill anyone..."  
  
Yohji, Omi, and Aya all locked with each other all sharing the same excited thought. 'Ken remembered!' That is, until they actually considered the situation. 'Oh no...Ken remembered...'  
  
"We won't make you kill anyone, KenKen. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."  
  
Ken pushed back and Yohji let go with disappointment. "But...I...I don't know why, but..." He took a deep breath. "I have to. I hate to protect someone."  
  
"Who, Ken-kun?"  
  
"...I don't know."  
  
****  
  
"We're not bringing him back out there, Manx." Yohji glared at the woman with his arms crossed. "We promised him we wouldn't make him go out there."  
  
The woman sighed tiredly. "It's a direct order from Persia, Balinese. This mission cannot be completed without the four of you. Even if Siberian is in the state of mind he is, he must join this mission. Just explain to him the situation and I'm sure he'll agree."  
  
"But Manx-san..."  
  
"That's an order from Persia! If you don't do as he says, you all know the consequences."  
  
The three present members of Weiss nodded as the woman left the room. Aya looked at the two blondes. "Who..."  
  
"I will." Yohji stood up and left.  
  
****  
  
Ken laid upon his bed quietly listening to Yohji explain. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Maybe he could just sit back and wait for the others to finish while he served as back up. Or maybe his hands would be stained again with the blood that he couldn't remember spilling. Without paying attention, chestnut brown eyes clashed with jade. "Hai. I'll do it."  
  
"Are you sure...?" Yohji looked reluctant to even let the brunette out of this house on his own. "You know you can just say no."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Alright." Yohji got up and walked to the door but turned around at the last minute. "Just remember. We'll all be watching your back." Ken nodded and Yohji left him to let him battle his memories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author Note: Thank you to my past reviewers and once again I'm sorry for the wait! Right after posting this chapter I'm going to look into doing another chapter and then working on another chapter of die Sonne Scheint! Remember that soon I'll be switching that story to my "Jenken" name. Sankyuu in advance for any reviews! ^_~ 


End file.
